The Girl With the Orange Umbrella
by Luna Blossom
Summary: It's been two years since the defeat of Ultemecia. The rainy season has come, and Squall is on vacation with Rinoa.... but after seeing a certain blonde instructor, feelings and a memory become known... One's he didn't even know he had...... Quall! It's a


Disclaimer: Nope, FF8 isn't mine. 

(Pretty deep huh? o_O heh heh) 

Author's note: I thought of this story while I was walking in the rain the other day. (Y'know, which explains the whole umbrella thing ^_^) I hope you enjoy it! 

The Girl With The Orange Umbrella 

Squall looked up at the dark cloudy sky. It had been raining heavily in the Deling area, and according to weather forecasts, would continue to do so for another week or so. 

He suddenly began to wonder how his friends were doing........ 

It had been two years since Ultemecia. Zell was back at Balamb, training to become a martial arts instructor; Irvine and Selphie had transferred to Trabia, but called every once and a while; and Quistis had left to go to Galbadia Garden shortly after their adventure. Never once in the two years that she had been gone, had she ever called or spoken to him. Why he was so offended by this, he wasn't sure.... Selphie would report having spoken to her, and Zell would sometimes brag at how she had phoned him up to chat. But not once, had she even bothered to contact Squall...... 

A harsh tug on his arm caused him to be jarred from his thoughts. 

"C'mon Squall! There's a really nice store down this strip that I want to see!" Rinoa cried happily as she dragged him down Deling's strip mall. This was supposed to be their vacationing time, and he was hoping to be able to relax..... and yet here he was, walking in the rain; a black umbrella in one hand, and shopping bags in the other. He groaned as they continued down the street. 

An excited squeal emerged from the ball of never-ending-energy, otherwise known as his girlfriend. 

He looked to see her hands pressed against the glass of yet another store window. Her eyes bright, and her smile wide. Squall wearily walked up behind her and looked in. 

Clothes.... 

Oh dear Hyne how he was sick of clothes... and shoes.. definetly the shoes... 

"Aren't they gorgeous!!!" she smiled. The tired man could only roll his eyes. She reached for the door and looked back at him. 

"Do you want to come inside or wait out here..?" 

He shook his head and tried to get a better grip of the shopping bags he had in his hand. 

"...I'll stay here." 

With an award winning smile, she disappeared into what Squall now considered the 'entrance to hell' itself.. 

Leaning his back against the building, he decided that looking at anything other than that ungodly store was good for him. 

He found himself, instead, looking at the passers-by. Then oddly enough, at their umbrellas.... 

They were mostly all black, or dark green, burgaindy......... very conservative like.. 

"(..A dark rainbow...)" he thought to himself. 

Something caught his eye. 

It's bright colour caused it to stand out from all the rest... He watched, as the bright orange umbrella bobbed among the others, through the crowd. It looked like the sun, and seemed to be just as bright. 

A light in the darkness... 

He spotted a clearing in which he might see the owner.... 

Staring.. waiting.... he finally saw.... 

She wore a black, thigh-length trench coat, and what he guessed was a navy blue, knee length skirt. 

The umbrella blocked the view of her eyes, only her mouth could be seen..... 

He suddenly felt stupid for gawking at a complete stranger...... 

But for some reason, he just couldn't help it..... 

He watched her stop at the newspaper stand that was about 25 feet away. She moved the umbrella away exposing her face, but to his dismay, he couldn't really make it out. All the he could see clearly enough was the messy blonde bun that sat high on her head. 

She paid the man in the stand and seemed to bid him a friendly good-bye as she walked up to the corner and waited to cross. 

Squall couldn't help but wonder if he should go and talk to her. And even if he did, what would he say? And how 'manly' would he look with all this shopping bags of women's clothes..... which brought his thoughts to-- 

"Hey! We can go now!" he heard someone say warmly behind him. He turned and looked back to see Rinoa with a few more bags of clothes. She handed them to him and smiled. He furrowed his brow for a moment and looked back towards where the girl with the umbrella stood..... 

...... and found that she was gone. 

********************************************************************** ********************** 

Squall woke up the next morning to the sound of pounding rain. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, he realized that it was only eight o'clock..... 

He glanced at Rinoa who was engulfed in the comforters, got up, and walked up to the window. He had slept fitfully last night, his dreams taunted with the woman he had seen yesterday. 

He would be walking through the rain, and she would be there, just standing, looking at the sky. He would try to call out ot her, but no sound came. 

Then, she would turn to look at him, her face blurred making it unrecognizable; and she would walk away her figure fading into the bleakness of the rain. All he could make out was her long golden hair, and the orange umbrella. 

That was about the time he woke up. 

"(This is stupid. I've never even spoken to the girl and I'm dreaming about her....)" 

He looked at his reflection, distorted by the crystalline droplets that rolled down the glass. 

"(I have a girlfriend.. I have Rinoa. I shouldn't be thinking about another woman....)" 

He turned away and grabbed his clothes off of the back of the chair and changed into them. The room suddenly began to feel very stuffy.... 

********************************************************************** ********************** 

He walked down the muggy street, the black umbrella firmly in his grasp, because the wind had picked up. 

The streets weren't as crowded as they were yesterday, there were just some people here and there walking to work... or so he guessed. 

He caught his reflection in one of the store windows and wrinkled his nose........ 

About a year after him and Rinoa had become an item, she had slowly begun to change him. But, he guessed it may have been time for change, everyone has to change at some point. Seeing his reflection of him clad in a black leather jacket; button up blue shirt; and to his dismay, a baggy pair of khakis with pockets on the legs; caused him to be hit with the revalation in one quick slap. 

He had truly changed. A lot of things have truly, truly changed. He and his friends have been drifting further and further apart ever since they had begun to disperse and start new lives for themsleves. 

His Gunblade... His prized possesion, was still sitting in Balamb, along with his comfortable old clothes. 

Irvine and Selphie have begun to talk of marriage, and do not plan on returning to Balamb. 

Zell has strightened himslef out and begun to act more serious. 

And Quistis... 

Well, he never spoke to Squall since she left, so he had no clue what's happened to her.... 

Oh well.... 

He had gotten used to it.. 

And was never one to complain. 

Turning away from the window he continued down the street. He had reached the same shopping strip that him and Rinoa had walked yesterday. Cringing a little at the sight of the stores, he picked up his pace. 

Upon reaching the corner.... he stopped dead. 

An orange umbrella bobbed up the street towards him. 

The owner's gaze seemed to be fixed on something behind him... and he stood.. staring.. 

A million things running through his head as he watched her come nearer. He felt a bead of sweat form on his brow. 

"(What's my problem? Why am I acting like this? Why am I felling like this..? Why---)" She was only a few feet from him now. Something tickled at the back of his mind, and tugged on his memories. She passed him without a second glance. 

He just stood there and stared off, desperately trying to find what was gnawing at his mind. Then his eyes brightened and he turned around.... 

To find that she was gone again. 

********************************************************************** ********************** 

"Hey you! Where have you been?" Rinoa cried leaping onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He gently pushed her away, "Out." 

He started taking off his jacket, ignoring the bewildered look he was recieving from her. 

"I woke up and you were gone...." she said quietly, "I was worried.." 

"Don't be." he answered looking at her. "( Should I tell her I saw----)" 

His thought was interrupted by a warm kiss.... one, that to his surprise, he didn't return. 

"(What's wrong with me..?)" 

She pulled back and tilted her head, "Are you alright..? You're acting a little strange.." 

He shook his head and forced a smile, "I'm alright. It's just the weather I guess.." 

She nodded, "Yeah... I always get kinda down to when it's rainy like this." 

********************************************************************** ********************* 

He was running through the flower field. The rain pelting his face and the wind stinging his eyes. 

"SIS!!!!!! Where are you?!?!?!" the small boy cried as he stumbled over his own feet. He stopped and looked around for a moment, before running again. 

"SIS!!! Come back!!!!" he cried louder...... not noticing the upturned root in the ground. 

The world tumbled and jumped, it's image replaced with thick mud. It was thick and cold. The boy heard a distant cry, but still just laid there trying to block it out.... 

He suddenly, through the rain, heard the flowers rustle, crushed by someone's feet. 

"Squall!!!" 

The unknown person was right in front of him now. He slowly pulled his face out of the mud and looked up. 

Orange. 

He squinted and rubbed the mud out of his eyes. An orange umbrella was being held over him by-- 

He looked ahead to see a little girl kneeling in front of him. Her eyes were red, brimming with tears. She dropped the umbrella and wrapped her arms around his small neck. He felt her body, racked with sobs. 

The boy just sat there bewildered. 

"Matron and the others have been looking everywhere for you!!!" she weeped into his shoulder, "W-When they couldn't find you, I-I got so worried.... I was afraid something bad happened to you!!" 

She pulled back, her blonde hair clinging to her face, "Don't you ever run off like that again!" 

The tears spilled out, mixing with the rain, and she hugged him, burying her face in his neck. The little boy put his arms around her and hugged her. 

"...I'm sorry... I-I won't do it again" he said trying to calm the hysterical girl, "Just... don't cry.. Please don't cry Quisty..." 

Squall sat up abruptly in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and stared forward. He could still hear the rain outside..and it was coming down harder than ever... 

********************************************************************** ********************* 

A few days passed, their stay in Deling drawing to a close. It was their second last day, and Squall found himself filled with dread at the fact that they would be leaving soon. 

They sat in a restaraunt, waiting for their meal. Rinoa was happily talking about something. He couldn't quite pin-point what it was, but he knew he wasn't that interested, he just stared out the window, the rain still coming down. 

"Are you excited to be going back to Balamb soon?" she asked. After not recieving a response, she playfully threw a piece of breadstick at Squall hitting him square in the jaw. He shook his head and looked at her. 

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned in a little, "Are you alright?" 

He nodded and forced another smile, "Yeah, just looking outside..." 

"So, are you excited about going home soon..?" 

"..Uh..... well--" 

The food arrived, and he thanked his lucky stars for the distraction. 

********************************************************************** ********************** 

After paying the bill, they walked back to the motel. 

He closed the door behind him and turned to see Rinoa looking at him oddly. He backed against the door as she walked up to him seductively. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him passionately, stroking his hair. Pulling back a little, she started to pull him towards the bed. He brushed her off and shook his head. 

"... Not tonight...." he said looking away. 

Rinoa blushed and scratched the back of her neck, "W-Why not..?" 

"I..... I just don't feel like it." 

"Oh." she said solemnly as she looked at the floor. With that she turned away and picked up the T.V. remote. Squall sighed and headed for the bathroom to have a shower. 

***** 

The warm water ran down his face 

Why? 

Why was he starting to push her away..? 

The one who had taught him to live again.. 

He filled his palm with shampoo and worked it through his maple hair.. 

That dream.... 

He rinsed out the shampoo and turned off the water, but made no move to leave the shower. He just stood there and stared at the wall ahead of him like it held all the answers to the world.. 

********************************************************************** ********************** 

Stepping out of the bathroom he was met with darkness. Looking over, he realized Rinoa had gone to sleep. 

He quietly walked over to her side of the bed, and just stood there, watching her sleeping form. 

But normally, when he gazed at his angel, he felt a surge of love, and adoration.... but now, when he gazed into her serene face, he felt nothing..... 

And he knew why..... 

It hit him almost as hard as that revalation he had while looking at his reflection in the window... 

He had fallen in love.... With the girl that carries the orange umbrella. 

He had to see her again.. He had to tell her.. 

The next morning, he got up early. Sighing with relief at the fact that it was still raining, he quickly got dressed and reached for the doorknob. Squall looked back at Rinoa, and placed a note on the dresser.. 

"I'm sorry...." 

And ran out. 

********************************************************************** ********************** 

He ran down the streets of Dollet like a madman. 

His heart aching with the pain he probably had caused Rinoa... He could just picture her reading the note explaining how he couldn't love her anymore..... How she deserved someone who would give her all the things she needed.... 

Shaking his head, he tried to remove the thoughts from his mind. 

He was sure he was getting odd looks from people, but he didn't care.. he had to find her.. 

As he came back to the strip-mall, he looked at his watch. It was about the right time.. the time it had been when he saw her come by the other day. 

But would she come again..? 

He waited impatiently, afraid that he would miss her, afraid she was gone... 

And he saw her. 

She had just turned one of the corners ahead of him. Taking off in a run, he made his way to where she disappeared. Looking down the street, he saw her turn again. 

"(I'm not letting you get away this time!)" he tought as he ran after her. 

Turning the corner again, he was in an alley. He saw her back as she was walking, and without hesitation he cried-- 

"QUISTIS!!!!!!!!" 

For a moment he was afraid that it wasn't her, the thought caused him to blush with embarrasment.... but to his utter relief the woman stopped and turned around to look at him. 

They stared at eachother for a moment. Both silent..... 

"Squall...?" she tilted her head. 

He couldn't help but smile, and he nodded, "Hi Quisty..." 

She slowly walked towards him, and stopped only a foot away. "It's been awhile.." she said with a faint smile. He nodded. 

Silence. 

Quistis nervously took a breath, "Well, um.. Do you want to have a coffee or something.?. Catch up on old times." 

"..Sure. I'd like that..." he answered. She seemed to look surprised for a moment but just smiled. 

********************************************************************** ********************** 

They sat beside the window in a little coffee shop that was on the corner of the strip mall. Squall stared into his coffee cup, unable to think of anything to say. 

"So." the blonde said simply trying to break the silence, "What brings you to Deling?" 

"Vacation....." he answered spinning his cup by the handle. 

Silence. 

Quistis sighed and took a drink of her coffee. 

Squall looked at her for a moment then back down at his cup, "Why do you get up so early...?" 

She looked at him, puzzled, "Huh? What are you talking about..?" 

"Well..." he felt a blush spread across his his face, "I saw you the other day, at around this time. You walked right by me..." 

"Oh.... I thought it was you.. but--" she looked into her cup too, "I wasn't sure.. You look different.." 

"Different?" 

"Yeah......." the blonde tilted her head, "Besides, if you recognized me, you should have said something then.." 

"Well, by the time I did, you were already gone." 

Silence. 

"What have you been up to..? I thought you were supposed to be in Galbadia Garden..?" he asked, taking a drink. 

She nodded, "I am... but I'm on vacation right now too." She looked at him and smiled, "What a coincidence huh? It's lucky you caught me today because I'm supposed to be heading back tomorrow." 

"(Yeah.. Lucky) So what position did you recieve there?" 

She brushed back a stray lock of hair, "I'm an Instructor." 

"Good for you." 

She nodded, "Well, I guess. It took me a whole year to regain my license though..." 

Squall looked outside. Cars drove by, splashing through puddles and jumping slightly when they hit the small potholes in the road. 

"Why haven't you called me....?" his voice contained no emotion what-so-ever, and it took him a lot of effort to make it that way.... 

His question seemed to surprise her, but she did not answer... 

Looking away from the window, he set his eyes on her, "Why would you speak to everyone except Rinoa and I?" 

The woman wouldn't meet his gaze as she drank deeply from her cup. He did not take his eyes off of her. She fidgeted in her seat and moved to get up. 

"I have to go..." 

He reached out and gripped her arm. She looked at him startled and he shook his head. 

"I haven't spoken to you in two years, and I want to know why..." 

Sitting back down slowly, she looked at the table top. 

"I'm surprised you haven't already figured out why I tried to distance myself." she looked at him angrily, "But why should I have to explain myself? Did you even make an effort to try and contact me?" 

When he didn't answer, she nodded and crossed her arms. 

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a hypochrite." her words were icy, and made him shiver. 

"Look," he said sternly, "I'm sorry. It just never seemed to cross my mind... You know I'm never good at making the first move.." 

She laughed lightly and nodded, "Actually Rinoa would know better than I would." 

"Is she here with you...?" 

"...Yes.. and no" he said quietly. 

She raised an eyebrow in questioning. He just shook his head. 

"I'd rather not talk about it......." 

"..I thought so.." 

Her blue eyes seemed to look sad.... It hurt him to not see the sparkle in them... 

"I--" 

She looked at him. 

"I... had a dream about... you." 

She gave him a bemused look, "Oh?" 

"Y-Yeah...... We were just little kids in the orphanage...." 

She nodded, ".... I have dreams like that too...... with you in them.." 

There was an awkward silence... 

Quistis shook her head and smiled sadly at him, "I think they're just memories that get stirred up from deep inside our minds.." 

"... Or our hearts.." Squall added quietly. 

The blue eyed woman tilted her head, "Maybe....." She looked at her watch and let out a small cry. 

"I have to get going! I promised I'd meet a friend of mine..." 

"(I'm a friend aren't I...?)" Squall thought bitterly, "I'll walk you there if you want..." 

"Sure.." she said as they prepared to leave. 

********************************************************************** ********************** 

They walked down the main street of Deling, and turned down into the park. She stopped for a moment and looked at the water. 

"I'm supposed to meet them here..." she said. 

"I'll wait with you." 

She looked at him in surprise, "You don't have to." 

"Is there a reason I shouldn't..?" he asked. 

She blushed and shook her head, "N-No.. not at all..." 

"(Do it now Squall..... This may be your last chance...)" 

He watched her as she looked off into the distance. Her hair up in a bun, the stray locks blowing softly in the cool wind. At that moment, something took him over.. and he couldn't help but say.... 

"I love you." 

Her eyes widened, and her brow furrowed. Looking at him she shook her head. 

"Wha-" 

He cut her off with a kiss..... causing her to drop her umbrella in surprise. 

Pulling back a little he whispered into her ear, "I love you....." 

She stepped back and shook her head, "...Why?" 

He shook his head, ".... I saw you days ago for the first time. Your umbrella, " he started blushing furiously, "was what caught my eye.. then to my luck.. I saw.... you.." 

His hands were shaking.. he was so nervous... 

"In my dreams.. I would see you..... And when I woke up.. I wished I could see you again... sleeping beside me.." he looked away, "... when I looked at Rinoa.. I would feel nothing..... but whenever I thought of you... I would just--" 

She hushed him by putting her finger on his lips. She shook her head and smiled sadly, "...Don't lie.. I.. I just wouldn't be able to take it.." 

He took her hand, "I'm not lying... I would never do that to you...... I realized how much I missed you, and how much a really care for you......." 

The rain came down harder, their hair clinging to their faces.... She sniffed and her body shook. 

"... Why would you say this now!" she sobbed. Squall shook his head. 

"What?" 

She stepped back and stamped her foot, "Why couldn't you have loved me two years ago!?! Why!?! My heart ached everytime I saw you! I wanted to reach out and touch every time a was near you!!!!! But you turned me away! Shut me out, and let in RINOA!!" she fell to her knees and her body shook with sobs. 

"It's not fair!!! You ruined me inside!!" she cried. 

He fell to his knees, ignoring the mud, and wrapped his arms around her. 

"... Don't cry.... please don't cry Quisty...." 

She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. 

"I'm sorry I was like that... I'm sorry I didn't know sooner........ If I had, I would have told you, I swear." 

He felt her grip his coat tightly, as if her life depended on it. 

"... Please don't leave me again......" she whispered. 

He nuzzled her neck and held her tighter. 

".... I won't.. I promise...." 

And he was sure that at that moment... he heard an angel cry... 

********************************************************************** ********************** 

Author's Note: So.. what did you think? I know it's kind of sad, and I just sort of pushed Rinoa off into a corner, but honestly, I thought it would add to the effect. Besides, I think Quisty's cooler anyway! -_o 

So I hope you enjoyed it, and if you find the need to flame me, well.... let's just hope ya won't. So.. thank you for reading! And I'll be seein' ya! 

~ Kelli 


End file.
